Amigos
by Alexa2413
Summary: Rainbow es una chica que siempre ha obedecido a sus padres. Cuando la comprometen a la fuerza, como recompensa tiene un viaje, ahí conocerá a alguien que hará que su mundo cambie.
1. Nuevas Noticias

Narra Rainbow:  
*6:30 am* Sonó el despertador y lo mejor que se hacer es darle una patada para que se calle, quiero seguir durmiendo.

"Rainbow, hija ya despierta, sé que es sábado pero le prometiste a tus amigas que se reunirían en Sugar Cube Corner" dijo mi mamá Firefly desde la cocina

Bueno que más, abrí lentamente mis ojos, veo todo borroso consecuencia de haber pasado casi toda la noche hablando con Pinkie. Me siento y estiro lentamente mis brazos y me da ganas de volver a tirarme en mi cama. Pero si no salgo a la cocina cambiada mi mamá me lanzará un grito. Me pongo entonces una remera blanca con un short y unos zapatos blancos. Bajo lentamente las escaleras. Bostezando muchas veces, pensando en que...-se resbala con algo-Ahhh-golpe-me caí de trasero encima del suelo.

-SCOOTALOO CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO DEJES TUS PATINES EN LAS ESCALERAS-sobándome mi retaguardia y mi brazo adoloridos

-Lo siento hermana-Scootaloo recogiendo los patines.

-Buenos días hija, el desayuno-Firefly le pone un jugo de naranja en la mesa junto con pan con mermelada.

-Auuuch, gracias-yo seguía quejándome de mi caída, mientras que mi hermana se reía.

-Terminé debo irme, no quiero llegar tarde ni mucho menos que Pinkie me ponga una bocina en el oído por tardona-me despedí y salí corriendo

 **Sugar Cube Corner**  
-perdonen por la demora es que me caí con unos patines de Scoot y estoy adolorida, por cierto no bocinas Pinkie Pie- tomando mi asiento

-ay Dash como lo supiste-dice Pinkie Pie, una chica de cabellos rosados alborotados y piel rosa claro que salió detrás de mí con una bocina en su mano

-Porque te conozco y no es la primera vez que lo haces, si sigues tendrás que comprarme audífonos auditivos cuando sea vieja

-No nos salgamos del tema, quería proponerles algo que de seguro les va a encantar-dice Rarity, una chica de cabellos morados ondulados y piel blanca-Mi adorado Fancy me ha regalado 6 boletos para viajar a Cloudsale y yo se los voy a repartir ¿qué opinan?

-Nos vamos de viajeee genial hace mucho que no voy a Cloudsale-dije junto con Fluttershy, una chica de cabello rosado y piel amarilla.

-por mí no hay problema, le preguntaré a mis padres-dice Twilight, una chica de cabello morado con mechas rosadas y piel morado claro, sacando su celular

-Cuenten conmigo también-dice con su acento campirano Applejack, una chica de cabello rubio y piel naranja muy claro

-Bueno esa era la noticia, debo retirarme le prometí a Fancy que tendríamos una cita, ah por cierto nos iremos en el tercer tren a las 6 de la tarde-Rarity saliendo de su asiento

-7u7 Rarity tiene novio 7u7-cantando a coro las mane

-no fastidien si mal no recuerdo ustedes también tienen novio umm-Rarity respondiendo a las burlas

-no la arruines Rarity te estábamos fastidiando-Pinkie con puchero

-Jaja que graciosas les recuerdo que no tengo novio así que te puedo seguir molestando señorita "amo a Fancy"-dije matándome de la risa

-y que hay de Thunderlane-me respondió Rarity a la defensiva

-es mi amigo nada más, nos llevamos bien. Además mi padre me ha dicho que hoy se compromete jejejeje-riéndome-bueno debo irme a casa a tratar de convencer a mis padres cuídense chicas-Rainbow saliendo de SCC

 **En casa**  
Llegue a casa y sorpresivamente encontré estacionado un carro que no era nuestro, incluso habían globos pegados en forma de corazón. Entre a la casa con mi peor cara de "WTF pasa aquí" porque apenas me vieron me dijeron aquello que jamás hubiera querido escuchar.

-ay hija que bueno que ya estás aquí estamos esperándote-Firefly intentando arreglarme

-que sucede me esperan a mí hice algo malo-me empezaba a asustar-es muy malo

-no hija, es maravilloso, te vas a comprometer con Thunderlane

WHATTT? Eso era lo último que quería oír, aparte de que solo era mi amigo yo odio que me comprometan a la fuerza. Notaron mi cara de molestia porque me dijeron:

-Tranquila Dash, no es el fin del mundo, tu padre cree que es lo mejor para tí, Thunder es de una excelente familia. No te va a faltar nada-intentando convencerme.

Nada me voy a mi cuarto con la excusa de arreglarme mejor. Adentro estaba Scoot

-Ay hermana por que con Thunder no me cae tan bien que digamos-Scoot haciendo una mueca de desagrado

-Bueno si ellos van a comprometerme a la fuerza yo debo pedir algo a cambio ¿no?-se me acaba de ocurrir una excelente idea-te veo después Scoot

-suerte hermana

Camine directo a la sala, vi a mis padres conversando con los padres de Thunderlane. Él estaba sentado no menos sorprendido que yo. Entré con la mejor sonrisa que me salió, pero con mi estado de ánimo supongo que en vez de sonrisa era una mueca de "quiero estornudar y no puedo".

-Es un gusto verla señorita Dash, estamos muy encantados de que haya aceptado a nuestro hijo para comprometerse-madre de T

- _aceptado YOO? Si me están obligando de que demonios habla esta señora-_ esto en realidad no tenía idea señora-trataba de mostrar tranquilidad

-Bueno ya que estas aquí, primero que nada es mi deber como madre del futuro esposo que...

Me quede dormida sentada sobre el sillón ante el aburridísimo discurso de la señora, me dieron un codazo y desperté. Para mi buena suerte ya terminaba de hablar.

-...por eso es un placer ser su futura suegra. Gracias-señora

-de...de nada-no tenía ni idea de lo que había dicho

-bueno ahora que está confirmado nos retiramos  
Despídete Thunder-la señora se creía la reina de mi propia casa

-hasta luego señora Firefly, señor Strikes y adiós Dash...-Thunderlane interrumpido por su odiosa madre

-ay querido dile Mi señora o futura esposa o algo, como que Dash-señora

-Dash está bien mamá ya vámonos-se fueron.

Al fin se fueron, ahora a hacer mi berrinche. Pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra mi papá se adelantó

-Se lo que dirás Dash pero no hay negociaciones de ningún tipo, te casarás con él-mi padre con su ceño fruncido

-lo siento hija pero ya está decidido-mi madre también estaba decidida

Bueno tampoco tenía oportunidad solo voy pedir lo que quiero, el viaje.

-Bueno solo quiero algo a cambio quiero irme de viaje con mis amigas a Cloudsale-puse mi cara de perrito con hambre

-Dash hija sé que estas ofuscada pero un viaje a Cloudsale es demasiado-mi madre se enojó

-pero yo jamás los he desobedecido-tengo una brillante idea-ni siquiera me he quejado por mi abrupto compromiso, es lo mínimo que pueden hacer- _si esto no funciona nada lo hará_

 _-_ Ok está bien Rainbow pero apenas regreses se hará tu matrimonio de acuerdo-mis padres

-está bien, vuelvo en dos semanas los amo-me voy a mi cuarto

En unos días me iré a Cloudsale. Debo avisarle a Rarity

 **Llamada**  
-Rarity confirmado voy con ustedes, cuando es el viaje

-es pasado mañana, ay querida porque esa voz tan triste

-después les cuento, las veo pasado mañana

-ok cuídate Rainbow  
 **Fin de llamada**

Estoy pensando seriamente contar los días para irme, suena cursi pero quiero distraerme y vivir antes de casarme. Apenas tengo 16 años soy muy joven pero qué más da. Hoy en la mañana antes de sacarme la mugre con los patines de Scoot, pensaba en el sueño que había tenido. Soñaba a un chico que estaba de espaldas, no podía verle la cara pero me decía:- Dashie yo te quiero, o algo así decía. Es obvio que no es Thunderlane. No sé quién será. Pero bueno a empacar maletas y contar días.  
 _Fin de Rainbow_

 **En Manhattan** (no sé cómo se escribe si alguien sabe corríjanme)  
-Y el ganador del partido de football es... EL CAMPEÓN INVENCIBLE SOARIN

-gracias enserio pero es que soy increible-Soarin posando para el fotógrafo de los records del mundo

-increíble cuate eres invencible estoy tan orgulloso de tí-Cheese abrazando a Soarin

-sí, y como premio nos iremos a-tambores con las manos-CLOUDSALE que te parece-Flash y Fancy mostrando los boletos

-será genial, cuando vamos

-pasado mañana en el tercer tren a las 6 de la tarde-Flash revisando los boletos

-Ok mis cuates vámonos de viaje


	2. Conociendo

Anteriormente:  
-y como premio nos iremos a-tambores con las manos-CLOUDSALE que te parece-Flash y Fancy mostrando los boletos

-sera genial, cuando vamos

-pasado mañana en el tercer tren a las 6 de la tarde-Flash revisando los boletos

-Ok cuates vamonos de viaje

Narra Soarin  
Me ire a Cloudsale hace años que no voy. Mis cuates son los mejores. Bueno a alistarse y a viajar se ha dicho  
Fin de Soarin

Narro yo (al fin se me ocurre):  
El Lunes llegó al fin y Rainbow y Soarin estaban super emocionados.

 **Con Rainbow**  
Al fin era Lunes y ya estaba lista. Traia un polo sin magas color blanco con rayas arcoiris y un short. Despues de despedirse de sus padres y Scoot salió de su casa, directo a la estación de trenes. Sus amigas ya habian llegado y ya estaban acomodandose en el tren. Solo faltaba Rainbow y estaba perdida buscando su tren.

 **Con Soarin**  
Sus cuates tambien ya estaban en el tren y como a él siempre lo transportaban en limusina, estaba yan perdido como cierta señorita buscando su tren.

 **Sin ninguno sigo narrando** XD  
Los dos se acercaron al mismo cartel de trenes buscando el suyo. Y lo encontraron y salieron corriendo en distintas direcciones, hasta que Soarin reaccionó y se fue por donde habia pasado Rainbow. Llegaron con las justas. Y ambos estuvieron por tardones en el mismo vagón del tren pero sin mirarse siquiera. Las amigas de Rainbow y los cuates de Soarin estaban en el vagon anterior.  
Al final Soarin decidió romper el hielo y hablarle a tan 'encantadora' señorita.

-Hola Señorita, perdió su vagón

-Si y al parecer usted también. Ahora por favor dejeme seguir leyendo-Rainbow leía una novela de terror

-Ay señorita disculpeme si la incomodo pero sus ojos magenta me recuerda a mi abuela que en paz descanse-Soarin con cara triste

-como lo siento ahora por favor de...-abren la puerta, era Pinkie

-ayy Dash ya ves por tardona, pero lo tuyo ya es crónico, como sea Dash entra-mira a Soarin-ahh hola Soarin

-hola Pinkie Pie es un gusto verte-le extiende la mano

-se conocen-Rainbow cruzada de brazos-de donde

-mis cuates, señorita, son los novios de tus amigas pero tú debes ser nueva porque no te conozco, bueno fue un gusto pero debo irme con mis cuates adios señoritas-se va

 **Con las mane**  
-haber Dash cuentanos que pasó, por que tu voz se oia tan triste cuando llamaste-Rarity junto a las mane

-pues se acuerdan que dije que no tenia novio-las mane asienten-bueno mis padres me han comprometido a la fuerza con Thunderlane y yo no quiero casarme con él-se cruza de brazos con mirada molesta.

-ah Dash com lo sentimos pero este viaje va a animarte, incluso tenemos compañia para la fiesta de esta noche en el "Perfect Diamond". Alegrate-las mane animandola

-ok ok me divertiré-animada

 **En el "Perfect Diamond"**  
Narra Rainbow  
Llegamos a ese lugar, solo habia un salón gigante con todo elegante. Había una señora cantando ópera, me voy a aburrir, para remate Rarity me ha obligado a vestirme formalmente, estoy de eun vestido rojo con arcoiris y tacones. Me enojaré con ella si en esto nos "divertiremos".  
Mis amigas estan llegando del brazo de sus parejas y junto con ellas Soarin, no puede ser.  
Nos sentamos los 12 en una mesa y me fijé que Soarin estaba hablando con una chica y le decía:

-ay disculpeme pero sus ojos amarillos me recuerdan a mi abuela que en paz descanse-Soarin

-ay gracias-escucha la música-pero que música tan aburrida no hay algo mejor, desearía musica de un piano-la chica

-le digo que soy un excelente pianista, cuando mis dedos tocan el piano hago magia con los dedos, ademas soy muy famoso-Soarin de la mano con la chica

No lo tolero más, es un engreido que juega con las mujeres, ya verá. Me paré y me dirigí al escenario que estaba vacío y dije con un microfono:  
-BUENAS NOCHES DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, COMO ESCUCHARAN TENEMOS A UN FAMOSO PIANISTA ENTRE NOSOTROS, ASI QUE NO LO DESPERDICIEMOS, POR FAVOR SOARIN PUEDES TOCAR UNA MELODÍA EN EL PIANO-jajaja me estoy matando de la risa ya lo quiero ver esta sudando y mas ahora que un reflector lo esta señalando.

Soarin se acercó a mí y me susurro-era necesario esto- y yo le respondo-no que usted hace magia con los dedos, ahora demuestrelo por favor.

Narra Soarin  
Esa Rainbow me había metido en un aprieto y encima debo tocar el piano. Bueno el campeón invencible no puede caer por culpa de una chica. Asi que me acerque al piano. Estoy nervioso que toco. Rainbow me sigue mirando con cara de "toca que esperas" bueno a tocar pues.

Narro yo  
Soarin hizo la peor muestra de talento con un piano. Cuando terminó, la única que le aplaudió con desprecio fue Rainbow, en eso Soarin empezó a tocar una hermosa melodía y haciendo ojitos a Rainbow. Ella estaba muy furiosa porque había salido mal su plan. Cuando Soarin terminó todos le aplaudieron con gusto y Soarin (para sorpresa de la audiencia) empezó a bailar señalando a Rainbow

Se va donde Rainbow y la coge de la cintura y la jala a la pista de baile. Y la hace bailar a la fuerza, al final terminan en pose de baile. Rainbow hacia atrás y el mirandola. Todos aplaudieron más fuerte y para agradecer Soarin soltó a Rainbow haciendola caer de trasero (otra vez cae de esa forma pobre) al suelo.

-ah ah ah OYE MALDITO ESTO NO HA TERMINADO-grito Rainbow desde el suelo

 **Al día siguiente**  
Las mane estaban paseandose tarareando la canción de Soarin y Rainbow les pedía que se callaran.

Narra Rainbow  
Mis amigas estaban cantando la cancion de Soarin y no me hacian caso de callarse, me sentia molesta muy molesta. De repente veo a Soarin delante nuestro con una rosa.

-Quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento de anoche, no estuvo bien lo siento y este es mi disculpa-me ofrece la rosa-ten tomala.  
Yo la cogí con furia pero la cogí y en eso Soarin aprieta una valvula y de la flor salió un chorro de agua helada directo a mi cara. Soarin empezó a reirse como loco y se fue corriendo.  
Me enojé y salí corriendo del parque donde estabamos.


End file.
